


Shedding Reservations

by Senshixdoukeshi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arackniss is bad at feelings, Barbed Penis, Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious just wants to take care of his spider, dual/hemipenes, molting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshixdoukeshi/pseuds/Senshixdoukeshi
Summary: A hit gone wrong has left Arackniss seriously injured and in need of a safe place to recover. Pentious is only too happy to help the spider, however there's something that Arackniss seems to be hiding. Trust can be a dangerous thing in hell.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Never bring a knife to a gunfight were words Arackniss had generally striven to live by.

 _But then, guess it really comes down to the size of the knife,_ he thought, cradling the stump that had been his secondary right hand close, staring up at a demon who towered above him holding what looked like a giant butcher’s knife. The five guns still clutched in his hands smoked softly, the sixth fallen from the limp grasp of his dismembered hand. He could feel a half dozen slashes along his body bleeding sluggishly. Arackniss’s teeth ground together from the pain and shame of being bested by some fucking nobody; just hired muscle to judge from the dully cruel grin on the bastard’s face. Unfortunately it was a lot of muscle. The spider’s eyes traced over the sheer bulk of the demon, the bullet holes he’d put in the guy like mosquito bites.

Light glinted off the frankly ridiculous blade as the demon lifted it dramatically above Arackniss’s head like some kind of medieval executioner. Just his luck he’d get offed by an over-dramatic son of a bitch with shit taste. Arackniss sighed and the fight drained from him, pistols dropping from his hands. He was just so fucking tired, too numb to even feel fear. Weird; he was staring a second death in the face and all he could think about was Pentious waiting for him to come home. 

_I should’a told Pen I loved ‘im._ The regret was heavy as he waited for the blow to fall.

He frowned as his fur prickled and stood up like it did during a storm, head lifting at the whine of rapidly building energy. His mouth fell open as the demon in front of him flashed blindingly for a moment before suddenly disappearing. No, not disappearing he realized as the acrid smell of burnt flesh reached his nose. His stunned gaze dropped to the pile of ash, the only thing left from the mountainous demon. Even the stupid fucking knife had been reduced to carbon. 

“Arackniss.” 

The spider’s face scrunched in confusion as he followed the long line of Sir Pentious’s body up to his face. The snake’s expression was contorted in fury; fangs bared, eyes glowing, and hood flared. Arackniss couldn’t remember ever seeing Pentious so breath-takingly enraged. Or had been as the anger was quickly replaced by anguished worry.

“Niss!” Pentious carelessly tossed the large cannon-esque gun he’d used to dispatch the demon to his waiting minions, not acknowledging when one was cracked under the weight.

He quickly slithered to the spider, hands hovering helplessly over the small body. Pentious obviously unsure which of the numerous cuts staining Arackniss’s suit with blood he should address first.

“Pen...what’re you… Why’re you here?” Arackniss’s vision swam, head tilting heavily into the hand that carded claws gently through his hair.

“Niss, can you stand?” The hand not holding up Arackniss’s head ran carefully assessing over his body, cataloging the injuries, freezing as he reached the arm clutched protectively against a thin chest. “My heavens…”

Arackniss laughed weakly, unable to lift his head anymore. “Wrong address, sweetheart…” he slurred, eyes closing.

Hissing in distress, Pentious scooped the limp body into his arms and slithered as fast as he could to his waiting airship.

Arackniss groaned, the dull stab of healing injuries so familiar when waking it was like an annoying alarm clock. Though he had to admit it wasn’t usually this bad and reached down to rub at his throbbing arm. His eyes flew open as he encountered a distinctly shortened limb. Right, the motherfucker with the giant kitchen knife. His stomach rolled as his hand clenched in the space where his fourth hand should have been. He’d lost limbs before but it wasn’t exactly something you got used to. Especially the regeneration.

A hand moved to take his, rubbing until he stopped digging nails into his palm as Pentious leaned into view, the snake's gaze full of concern. Guilt decided it was time to settle uncomfortably in his chest. Arackniss closed his eyes with a grimace. He’d fucked up the hit, needed to be rescued, and made Pentious worry. Really batting a thousand there.

“You gave me quite a scare, darling.” Pentious gently pressed their foreheads together. 

“Sorry,” Arackniss’s voice was sleep-rough, mouth dry enough that he wondered exactly how long he’d been out. As if sensing his discomfort, Pentious poured a glass of water, helping Arackniss sit up against the pillows before passing him the drink.

With murmured thanks Arackniss sipped slowly, not wanting to end up coughing and making his chest ache worse. The various wounds from the fight were securely wrapped, including the stump of his arm. Mentally Arackniss tallied his wounds: Six deep cuts on various body parts including chest and back, down a hand, no visible blood on the bandages, but the pain still felt raw and sharp. There wasn’t anything he could do now except wait for it to be over.

“How long was I out?” 

“12 hours or so.” 

The reply was so quiet, so unlike Pentious that Arackniss lifted his gaze from the bottom of his glass to look at his lover. He sat slumped in a chair set by Arackniss’s side of the bed, the skin under his eyes bruised and swollen from exhaustion. He’d stripped down to his shirt, the sleeves rolled up and there were a few stains from blood hours old on the yellow fabric. Guilt burned Arackniss’s throat as he reached out, fingers brushing hesitantly against a scaled cheek. Pentious tipped his head tiredly into the hand and Arackniss stroked his thumb under one eye.

“Did’ya even sleep?” It was fairly obvious the snake hadn’t.

Pentious yawned as he straightened, “I dozed here a bit. I thought it best to be near in case you needed me, but I wanted to avoid potentially aggravating your injuries by laying with you.”

“Dammit, Pen. You didn’t need ta do that. I’da been fine if you wanted ta at least lay down.” Arackniss hated how gruff his voice was, hated how much trouble he’d caused his lover, caused everyone. “Or you could’a went an’ slept in the guest room.”

Pentious reached out to take Arackniss’s free primary hand in both his own and shook his head. “I couldn’t risk you not being stable. Full regeneration is always a gamble. As it is I was not able to salvage your hand.”

Arackniss winced and glanced down at the missing limb, a hand clenched in the sheets. “Ya wouldn’t‘a been able to.”

“You will be able to regenerate the limb though, yes?” Pentious tilted his head in concern.

“Yeah, done it before.” Arackniss huffed grumpily, “Just sucks, ya know?”

Pentious hummed in agreement, “I had an absolute devil of a time when an opponent managed to sever a portion of my tail. Made getting around a terrible chore and yet even with that injury I emerged victorious!” His hood snapped open proudly, gesturing grandly with one hand.

Arackniss smirked fondly at Pentious acting more like himself, squeezing the hand still in his own. He shifted to get up, ignoring the disapproving hiss the movement earned. 

“I gotta report in, Pen. Pops is prolly already losing his shit about the hit goin' south.”

“You’re still injured.” Pentious insisted, pushing him back to recline against the pillow firmly. “If you must ‘report in’, you can do so while resting. I’m sure a phone call will suffice.”

An odd warmth filled Arackniss’s chest as Pentious left to bring his phone; smile softening. His gaze dropped to his missing hand, rubbing the arm to ease the phantom ache. He probably had a week, maybe two before it happened and then he’d be even more worthless. He couldn’t let Pentious see him like that. A day, he could rest a day before heading back to hole up at home to deal with this on his own. Feeling sick at what was coming it was an effort to force a neutral expression when Pentious returned with one of the burner phones the spider kept around for family business.

Arackniss sighed when Pentious pointedly didn't leave and dialed his father’s office number. It rang briefly before picking up.

“Hello? Niss, is that you?”

Arackniss flinched back at Molly’s worried tone. “Yeah Molly. ‘S me.”

“Meno male! Where are ya? Are ya hurt? Do ya need to be picked up?” Arackniss could hear the tightness in his sister’s voice.

“You shouldn’t be pickin’ up the office phone. Ya know Pops hates that Molls.” Arackniss sighed, dodging her questions for the moment.

“Niss, please-Papà wait!” Her voice was abruptly cut off.

“So Arackniss,” Henroin’s voice was a deep, displeased growl that made the small spider shudder. “Want to explain what the hell happened? Cause I got one target still alive, two men down, and you who’s apparently off doing fuck all.”

Arackness swallowed thickly, “Security was tightah than reported. They must’a had a heads up or somethin’ cause they had people ready. They waited till we were in position and took out Jones and Paulie. Got the drop on me too.”

“Fuckin’ useless.” Henrion growled and Arackniss’s two free hands clutched at the sheets to hide their shaking from Pentious’s concerned gaze. “Takin’ out the target’s basically impossible at this point. The district’s crawling with demons lookin’ for ya.”

“ ‘M Sorry, Boss.” Arackniss burned with shame. “The guy who jumped me was taken out but… He...he got my hand.”

“Got your hand?” The question was sharp.

“Took it off.” Arackniss forced himself to admit, sheets slowly starting to tear in his grip.

“Dio cane! Couldn’t just stick with fucking up the job ya actually had to make yerself fucking worthless!”

“I’ll take care of it quickly, Pops I swear. I’ll just go to my room when I get back and-”

“Don’t fucking bother,” Arackniss jerked at the words, his worst fear dancing in front of him. “You’ll prolly just lead someone here and I don’t really feel like lookin’ at yer face right now. Come back when you're not completely useless anymore.”

The line went dead and Arackniss let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, leaning back against the bed frame in pained relief. He could still go home...eventually. He dropped the hand holding the phone to the bed, starting when it was taken by another. He met Pentious’s displeased frown and smirked weakly.

“Don’t think I’ll make hitman a’the month.” The joke was bitter on his tongue.

“He shouldn’t speak to you with such disrespect.” The snake’s hiss was more pronounced, his tongue flicking visibly in agitation.

“I shouldn’t'a fucked up.” Arackniss’s smile dropped, voice hard enough to warn his lover off the subject.

Pentious’s lips pursed in displeasure, but before he could start the last argument Arackniss wanted to have again the phone rang. 

The spider jerked his hand out of the other demon’s hold and answered reflexively, ignoring Pentious’s thunderous expression in his peripheral, “Arackniss.”

“Thank fuck.” Molly breathed, “Wasn’t sure I’d got the numbah down right.”

“Molly!” Arackniss hissed, fear for his sister if she were caught talking to him racing through him. “The fuck do ya think you’re doin’!”

“I’m fuckin’ checkin’ on my brothah!” Molly’s accent was thickest when she was angry or worried. Right now she was clearly both. “So yer gonna stop bein’ an ass and tell me!”

“Dammit, Molls I’m fine.” Arackniss rubbed his eyes, frowning. “Gonna be a bit ‘fore I can come home though.”

“I heard Papà ask ‘bout ya hand.”

“Lost it in the fight.” Arackniss winced guiltily at her pained noise. “I’ll be ok, Molls.”

“Anything else?”

He sighed, “Some cuts, fucker came at me with a knife.”

“Not like you ta lose a knife fight.”

“It was a really big ass knife… Look, he was discorporated, trust me.” A faint smile touched Arackniss’s lips as he looked at Pentious who flushed faintly at the pleased look.

“Good.” Molly hesitated a moment, “Niss, you don’t have ta be alone for this. I can get you home.”

“Molly, not even your cute face is gonna protect ya if you try ta sneak me home right now.” Arackniss rolled his eyes. “I’mma lay low for a bit. I’ll see ya when I come home.”

He could hear her chewing her lip, “Are you safe?” her voice was still so worried.

“Yeah, I’m safe. Promise.” Arackniss huffed.

“All right, Niss. Call me if you need me, ok? Love you.” 

Arackniss grunted in agreement.

When he hung up, the phone was gently taken from his hand and set aside as Pentious considered him. “If I heard your conversation correctly you need somewhere safe to stay.”

Arackniss ran a hand roughly through his hair, “Pops wants me ta wait until things cool down. Till my hand grows back. There’s a few places I can hole up for a while, some old family buildings. I’ll be outta your hair tomorrah.”

“Absolutely unacceptable!” Pentious waved his hands expressively, “There’s no safer, more secure place in all of Hell than my lair! I insist you stay here.”

Arackniss stared at the snake in disbelief, “Pen, I can’t stay here.”

“And whyever not?” Pentious looked offended, “I’ve certainly heard no complaints about spending the night with me on prior occasions.”

Arackniss felt his fur fluff in embarrassment, “That's fer a night, Pen. Not however long it’s gonna take to regen. I’m not gonna be good company.”

Pentious smiled at the adorable ruffling of his spider’s fur and slid onto the bed with his lover. He coaxed that small body into leaning against his own, running fingers through soft hair. “Certainly you don’t think I’d try taking advantage while you’re injured, my dear.”

“Like I’d let you.” Arackniss muttered defiantly, smiling at Pentious’s delighted chuckle before it fell away and he shook his head. “I can’t stay with ya.”

Claws took the spider’s chin to tilt it up, Pentious staring down at him assessingly. It was disconcerting to be the sole focus of that intelligent, penetrating gaze. The serpent’s hand shifted to cup Arackniss’s cheek. 

“Niss,” the sibilant whisper lingered lovingly on the nickname. “Please, let me take care of you.”

“Pen, I don’t…” Arackniss struggled to find a way to tell Pentious without telling him. “You really don’t wanna have ta deal with me.”

Pentious rolled his eyes in exasperation, giving the stubborn spider an unimpressed look. “Arackniss you are staying here, I will accept nothing less.” He smiled at the petulant look the spider gave him, stroking fingers soothingly through black fur. “Surely you realize how I would worry, Nissy.”

Arackniss glowered at the nickname, fur fluffing again. “Fine you overgrown noodle!” 

Pentious only laughed as his hands were slapped away, but yelped as his bulk was pushed enough to slide off the bed and land in a heap on the floor. He pouted up at the spider who smirked down at him. “Brat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong. Arackniss's recovery isn't going well and Pentious is left wondering what he can do to help. If he's even allowed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so fair warning: this chapter is also unbeta'ed. My beta's been busy so when they do get around to reading it I'll probably be doing more editing.

Pentious knew Arackniss was not on some country holiday; his lover was staying with him to heal and regenerate. The serpent had no grand expectations of romance, however he had hoped that his lover would at least rest and allow Pentious to take care of him. Instead Arackniss had refused bedrest after the first day. He was moodier than usual, secretive, and deliberately disagreeable. He skulked around Pentious’s lair as if looking for something, sometimes disappearing entirely for stretches of time that made Pentious worry and send his Egg Bois to find the spider.

Arackniss refused to allow Pentious to help tend his wounds or examine how they were healing. A concerning development as the number of his bandages didn’t seem to be reducing days after the fact. Nor could Pentious see any change to the spider’s hand. He would be more insistent if he weren’t certain that if pushed too hard, Arackniss would grow frustrated with his meddling and disappear to Satan only knew where. Arackniss had warned he would be difficult while healing, after all. The only solace Pentious took was that his little spider still spent his nights in their bed, but even then he was resistant to touch. 

Pentious sighed as he moved around his kitchen listlessly. It was understandable that Arackniss would hate being seen in such a vulnerable state. What little of the spider’s life Pentious was privy to, something else the spider was reluctant to share, made it very clear that showing weakness and vulnerability had been as dangerous in life as it was in Hell. Allowing yourself to care about others and, worse still, be cared for was tantamount to disgrace or death.

 _All things considered, I should count myself lucky he consented to stay._ Pentious thought, harshly shoving aside more bitter thoughts. _If nothing else, but I can at least make sure he gets proper nutrition while he recovers._

Buoyed by the thought, Pentious began slicing tomato for the fry up he was preparing. Both he and Arackniss’s dietary needs were both protein heavy. It was a fascinating detail that Pentious theorized was tied to their animalistic morphology. He had more than a few traits beyond the superficial that were serpentine in nature; a predilection for eggs, sluggishness during colder months, and the need to shed his skin once a year, among others. As he considered his own nature, Pentious realized he couldn’t remember Arackniss displaying any habits outside of a love of meat that struck him as specifically arachnid.

Though, I am hardly an entomologist, Pentious conceded mentally as he added tomato and mushrooms to the pan alongside bacon and sausage. He smiled widely when Arackniss entered the room, surprised to see the spider up and about. Pentious would typically rouse him for breakfast, the hitman used to late nights and later mornings. He quickly placed the espresso maker on the stove, the coffee already measured out and ready to brew.

“Good morning, dearest Niss.” He turned to greet his lover, frowning at the stiff way the spider moved.

“Are you all right? Are your wounds bothering you?” Pentious twisted his tail worriedly. “I’d be happy to check their progress.”

Arackniss took a seat at the table with a grunt, “I‘m fine Pen.”

Pentious sighed at the response, but turned back to the pan to add the eggs. He quickly finished the dish, plating the meal with toast and pouring a cup of strong italian roast from the pot on the stove. He slithered over to deposit the food proudly before Arackniss. 

“A nutritious, high protein breakfast to aid a quick recovery!” He swept his arm in grand presentation, “Make sure you eat it all.”

His face fell at the grimace the spider gave the plate. He was not a poor cook, Arackniss had eaten his meals contentedly before. “Is something wrong?”

Arackniss grunted and picked up his coffee, pushing the plate away. “You eat, I’m not hungry.”

“Niss, if you want to recover you need to eat.” Pentious coaxed, placing a hand on the spider’s shoulder soothingly. He recoiled when it was unceremoniously shrugged off.

“ ‘M not hungry.” Arackniss growled, heaving himself to his feet and stalking out of the room with his coffee. 

Pentious wrang his tail between worried fingers as he watched the spider go.

Pentious held himself very still, breath slow and even until he felt Arackniss’s body finally relax against the sheets in sleep. He waited another moment to be sure and finally shifted onto his side to look down at his lover. Concern pricked the snake, tongue flicking quickly to take in Arackniss’s scent. The vaguely cotton-chemical scent of bandages, cigars, coffee, a trace of whiskey that made Pentious frown disapprovingly, and beneath all of that Arackniss himself though it was… off. Faded somehow in a way that worried the snake.

After refusing breakfast, Arackniss didn’t join him for any other meals continuing to claim he wasn’t hungry. He at least still appeared to be drinking fluids, so perhaps a broth would work in the short term until Pentious could coax his spider into eating an actual meal again. Claws trailed lightly over Arackniss’s side and down his injured arm. The urge to rip the bandage away, to see for himself that his little spider was healing, made Pentious’s hand shake as he carefully felt over the injury. His heart sank to find no signs of regeneration.

Pentious withdrew when Arackniss tugged the damaged limb closer. He reached up to card claws through soft black hair and racked his mind. There were, of course, some demons that required a significant amount of time to regenerate severe damage such as this. New sinners and exceptionally low level demons that were barely sentient would have difficulty. However even they were capable of limb regeneration and would have shown some sign of regrowth a week after the injury. He drummed the fingers of his other hand on his pillow. He continued to think as he combed through Arackniss’s hair, absently shaking loose strands from his fingers. He froze, drawing his hand close and staring down at the hair clinging to his palm. Arackniss shed, that was a given, but this. Pentious gathered nearly a handful of hair strewn over the spider’s pillow, jaw clenched as he looked down at this lover. 

_Darling, what is happening to you?_ Pentious wound an arm around Arackniss, drawing him close as gently as he could.

Pink eyes stared down at blueprints without really seeing them, Pentious's mind more occupied with thoughts of his spider than his usual inventions and schemes. Thus far he’d succeeded in getting Arackniss to drink bone broth in addition to his other fluids, but the spider still wasn’t eating three days later. Reflexively the serpent calculated Arackniss’s caloric intake for the past three days in the margins of his plans, frown growing at the disappointing numbers. He threw the pen down, not caring about the ink that rain across the page as he began to pace.

Pentious had continued to find an unusual amount of Arackniss’s fur in the bed and it was also becoming obvious that said fur, usually a matte black, was losing color. Turning a dull gray that made Arackniss look wane and faded. Pentious rubbed his forehead, a soft hiss of distress escaping his lips. The spider moved with increasing stiffness as if in constant pain and had spent most of the last two days in bed. Running hands over his hood, Pentious tugged at the ends, frustrated confusion rising. He couldn’t stand idly by as Arackniss continued to waste away before him.

“But Hell’s bells, what could be wrong?” he moaned aloud. “Surely that sword wasn’t angelic. It shouldn’t have disintegrated if it were. Was the damage too severe? Is his body dying?”

The thought tore at Pentious and he slumped against his desk. Yes, Arackniss was decently old and powerful. But regenerating an entire body? Many discorporated demons struggled to gather that much power without a body. Most souls lost the will to, becoming one with the general malevolence that existed throughout Hell. He could not risk that, could not risk losing his beloved spider.

 _Have I even told him what he means to me?_ Pentious wondered disconsolate. _Would he confide in me if he knew?”_

Arackniss’s disinterest in his own deteriorating condition hurt more than watching its progression. Pentious’s concerns, questions, and care brushed off as unneeded while Arackniss clearly suffered. It was as if the spider had accepted body death and discorporation as inevitable and had no intention of stopping it. A ludicrous thought, Arackniss far too stubborn and contrary to just accept death as his fate. 

Pentious’s nails dug into the hard wood of his desk as a new theory came to him. Perhaps Arackniss considered his suffering not inevitable but something far worse; atonement. A fitting punishment for the sin of disappointing his father and failing to meet the man’s impossible expectations.

Pentious shrieked with rage at the realization and swept an arm across the desk; sending plans, ink bottles, and models to smash against the floor and wall. He would not allow this! Would not allow Arackniss to risk his very existence for that cretin. He threw open the doors of his study, stalking out to find a small crowd of his minions huddled fearfully right outside.

“Boss.” One offered timidly.

“Out of my way you useless… “ Pentious’s rant trailed off as he stared down at #342. “Did I not order you to stay with Arackniss.”

“Yes, Mr. Bossman,” #342 shook hard enough to scramble himself.

“And did I not specify that you were not to leave his side unless the situation was dire.” His voice slowly rose in fury, drawing himself up to tower even further above the terrified construct.

“Y-yes boss.”

“Then tell me.” He felt his hood extend and eyes begin to glow. “ **What do you deem sufficient reason to abandon my orders!** ” 

“....Mr. Arackniss is missing and we can’t find him…”

Pentious froze over the homunculus, heart stopping in his chest. With a wounded cry he barrelled through the Eggs to dart down the hall where his personal chambers lay. He tore open the door, hands clenching at the sight of an empty bed. Where could the spider have gone that his Bois would have missed? Pentious turned to the minions stumbling after him. They were not terribly intelligent creatures, but knew the snake’s lair almost as well as he. There was not much they would miss.

“How long has he been missing? Where have you looked?” he demanded.

“An hour ago, Boss.” #342 answered readily. “We’ve looked everywhere!”

“Evidently not!” Pentious hissed, “Unless you are suggesting that he has left the lair?”

Frantic headshakes met the question and Pentious took a calming breath. He could not afford to panic. “Gather everyone, I want every room searched. Begin in the observatory, work your way down from there and be sure to check every room, every closet if you must! Should you find him, send one of you to inform me. The rest of you stay with him until I arrive. I will search from here to the workshop.”

Pentious watched the Egg Bois scramble to obey the command. Arackniss was more than a match for all of his minions, but with their sheer numbers if he attempted to move locations they would certainly be able to hinder the spider. Hopefully long enough for Pentious to arrive and demand some answers.

Methodically Pentious hunted through the rooms on each floor as he descended to his workshop. Even the study he had so recently occupied, unwilling to risk missing where the arachnid had tucked himself. Worry that they would be unable to find Arackniss plucked at Pentious. The spider was a master of stealth and disappearances, a necessity in his capacity as a hitman and sniper for his family. Could it be possible that he had left the lair? The serpent shook his head as he continued on. He would not entertain that possibility until he was certain there was no trace of Arackniss in his home.

Every other location exhausted; Pentious stood before the vast workshop and hangar built deep beneath his home. His minions crowded around him. Their search of the other floors had proved as fruitless as his own. He fought the desperation trying to cloud his thoughts, assessing the best way to comb through the rooms, inventions, and vehicles. 

“Begin in the hangar. Check every dirigible and vehicle, even those decommissioned. I will begin in the supply rooms.” He didn’t wait for a response as he moved on with his search. 

With each empty closet, cabinet, and room; Pentious’s control frayed. He slammed another door shut, knowing they were rapidly running out of possible locations the spider could be. The weight of realization dragged the serpent to a stop. Arackniss was gone. 

Pentious let his head fall against the door, fighting the hot prick of tears. A sudden thumping followed by a hissed gurgle startled him, the sound muffled through thick walls. He lifted his head, eyes landing on the small door tucked aside. The boiler room.

Pentious’s heart beat picked up. Easily forgotten, the room housed the enormous engines needed to power the entire lair. The Egg Bois avoided it as the extreme temperatures and occasionally venting steam could cause them to crack and end up hard boiled. The serpent took a steadying breath before easing the door open, feeling the immediate waft of warmth from the room beyond the short ramp down. It was literally the last place to look; if Arackniss was not here… He moved quietly into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him. The heat of the room rolled over him, too much even for his cold-blooded nature. His tongue flicked as he crept towards the main room. Was he imagining the muted scents of coffee and cigars alongside a familiar, sweet musk?

Pentious paused at the entryway, eyes quickly adjusting to the low, orange tinted light. Claws lightly resting on the wall left gouges when Pentious spotted the spider’s small figure laying on a nest of sorts near the steam vents. He rushed to the limp form, letting out a choked noise of relief when Arackniss shifted at his approach. 

“You really must stop making me worry, my dear.” Pentious’s anger melted away, his spider was still here. He had not lost him.

Arackniss blinked up at him in confusion before his face contorted in shock then anger. “The fuck’re you doin’ down here!”

Pentious’s hand, outstretched to help his lover up, curled into a fist as he remembered exactly why he’d had to look for the stubborn spider. “I am here because I have spent the past hour searching for you, you horrid little arachnid!”

All of Arackniss’s eyes widened at the venom in Pentious’s voice, flinching back from the hands suddenly reaching for him. Ignoring the motion, Pentious hauled the spider over his shoulder, holding tightly when his lover began to struggle.

“Goddammit Pen, what the fuck! Leave me alone!” 

Pentious ignored the command, pinning Arackniss’s kicking legs as he made his way out of the boiler room. The Egg Bois watched in stunned silence as he passed with Arackniss raging in his arms.

“Mothahfuckah put me down!”

Pentious barely flinched as Arackniss’s claws dug into his back, raking painfully across his hood and tearing his clothes. He tightened his hold grimly. Arackniss’s struggles were not as strong as they should be; overheated from however long he’d hidden away and days without food. When they finally reached his chambers, Pentious nudged the door closed, locking it with a flick of his tail that made his spider growl in anger.

“Pen, let me go!”

Pentious hissed angrily and threw the stunned spider to his bed. Before he could recover, Pentious was over Arackniss, pinning the smaller body with his own and forcing his primary hands above his head.

“NEVER!”

A dark, furiously pained smile curled the serpent’s lips at his lover’s shocked gasp. Pentious slowly dragged fingers through soft hair and down Arackniss’s cheek, a dark pleasure curling in him to feel the spider lean into the bite of his claws.

“I will never let you go, my darling spider.'' Pentious hissed, whisper soft, dark and possessive; tongue flicking against Arackniss’s cheek like an echo of a kiss.“You are mine.”

“Pen…” Arackniss’s breath caught as he stared wide-eyed at his lover.

Pentious’s gaze softened and he pressed a carefully gentle kiss to Arackniss’s forehead. “I will not watch you suffer anymore, my dear one. Let me help you.”

Arackniss’s eyes squeezed shut as he shook his head. “I can’t, you won’t want to.”

“You can and I will.” Another press of cool lips, this time to the corner of his spider’s right primary eye.

Arackniss tensed to fight and Pentious wound himself tighter until his lover went limp under him. Only then did Pentious loosen his hold, shifting to the side to examine the spider. Arackniss had worn the same thing for the past several days, a loose pair of pants and the bandages that covered most of his torso. Pentious shredded the largest bandage unceremoniously, determined to see what Arackniss was hiding from him. The spider flinched, looking away at the serpent’s gasp. The slash marks were no longer open wounds, but neither had they healed. Pentious traced fingers over the largest one on Arackniss’s chest, the scientist in him fascinated despite his horror. A pale line of calcified tissue made up a scar of sorts that explained the stiffness the spider moved with.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” he murmured, quickly removing the rest of Arackniss’s bandages. Each wound was the same, even the severed hand. Pentious rubbed his thumb against Arackniss’s wrist, noticing the discomfort on his lover’s face. Fascination gave way to concern, “Why is your hand not regenerating? What are these scars?”

Arackniss’s mouth thinned, turning away from the questions. “It is.”

“Is it? I see no sign of regeneration, only these scars.” Pentious’s eyes narrowed. “You haven’t eaten in days and unless I’m quite mistaken your fur is turning gray and falling out.”

Arackniss reached up to self-consciously cover a small bald patch on his stomach. “I’m fine, Pen.”

“Are you?” the snake’s tail lashed irritably as his voice rose, “You will forgive me if I find that hard to believe. What possible explanation could you have for this? What aside from body death could cause this kind of phenomenon?!”

“I’m molting!”

Pentious stopped short as he stared at Arackniss hunched in embarrassment, the spider’s chest fur fluffed and cheeks dark. 

“Molting?” he echoed.

“Yeah, moltin’.” Arackniss curled up, hugging his legs to his chest. “If I get hurt too bad like losin’ a limb… I molt.”

The snake stared at his lover, unsure of how to feel. Days of worry, of stress and tip-toeing around. Days fearing that Arackniss might be dying to find out he was experiencing a normal bodily function. He felt utterly deflated.

“You are never allowed to call me theatrical again.”

Arackniss blinked in confusion as Pentious collapsed next to him bonelessly. Guiltily the spider noticed how haggard the snake looked, reaching up to pet his hood. He winced at the scratches he’d left.

“ ‘m sorry... for makin’ ya worry. For hidin’ and fightin’.”

Pentious smiled at the gentle touch and gruff apology, helplessly fond. He reached up to tug Arackniss into his arms, pleased when the spider didn’t resist. 

“Now my incy wincy spider, would you care to explain why you were so reluctant to tell me you were molting?” Pentious’s tone brooked no argument.

“Fuckin’ hate when ya call me that,” Arackniss sighed. “Because it’s the worst. It’s disgusting. It takes for fuckin’ ever and I’m completely useless for days when it happens.“

Pentious stroked though fur soothingly, knowing his stubborn spider would rather take a bullet than admit any weakness. It had taken Pentious time to realize that reluctance wasn’t due to a lack of trust from Arackniss, but the belief that any weakness was proof of his worthlessness. A reason for Pentious to reject and abandon him and that Pentious would be right to do so.

“Mmmm, ecdysis can be rather unpleasant.” 

“Ek-what?”

“Periodic shedding or molting for arthropods and reptiles.”

Arackniss lifted his head. “You shed?”

Pentious chucked at his incredulous look, “Every spring, I am a snake after all. You’re quite lucky you only molt under duress.”

Arackniss frowned, “Isn’t that dangerous.”

Pentious tapped the crease of the spider’s brow until it smoothed. Unsurprisingly Arackniss did not consider his need to shed a weakness. “It can be. I learned my lesson after my first few years in Hell and do not leave my lair during or for several days after.”

Arackniss nodded, still obviously concerned. “But-”

“Enough.” Pentious rolled his eyes, winding his body gently around his spider. “My shed is not for some months, I’m more interested in yours.”

Arackniss looked like he'd rather drink turpentine, an expression the serpent was very familiar with so he ignored it. 

“I don’t know much about the molting habits of spiders.” Pentious gave Arackniss an expectant smile. “You’ll have to tell me how they differ from snakes.”

“The fuck would I know about spider moltin’ habits.”

Pentious stared at Arackniss for a long disbelieving moment before dropping his head into a hand with a sigh. “You’re lucky I have a fairly diverse library.”

He booped Arackniss lightly between the eyes, ignoring his disgruntled bemusement before rising to see what he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, feel free to leave feedback. Chapter 3 is still in the works because it's been a while since I've written anything explicit. I'll have it up as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this couple came out of nowhere and clobbered me upside the head. Hope you enjoyed the first part. I've got most of it written, I'm just waiting for my editor to get back to me. 
> 
> I blame Naja's artwork for my love of this couple, please check them out on twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/nadairead
> 
> (Sorry it's not a proper link, I can't get it to work for some reason.)


End file.
